One of the originally proposed goals was to establish magnetization preparation for contrast generation using B1 independent adiabatic pulses for a variety of imaging applications to overcome B1 variations encountered at high fields and use surface coils for transmission and reception for imaging, a necessity at the high fields due to difficulties of using "body" coils. Such contrast preparations were initially developed and implemented for cardiac "tagging" using segmented BIR-4 or adiabatic DANTE pulses. Last year, a novel adiabatic contrast preparation in spin-echo imaging has also been introduced, yielding excellent contrast and a reduction in power deposition in human brain imaging at 4T.